


Golden Zoo

by SlytherClawQueen13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Short, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherClawQueen13/pseuds/SlytherClawQueen13
Summary: The Trio finally have some peace and quiet and decide to show Ron the muggle world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters and unfortunately do not own Harry Potter.

The war was finally over. Voldemort had been defeated and the last of the Death Eaters had been rounded up, allowing the Golden Trio to finally breathe easy. The three were taking a well deserved break, showing Ron the muggle world and the wonders that were all over. They had first went a movie theatre, showing him the “weird moving pictures” as he called them, and introduced him to the wonders of fast food. Their next stop would be the zoo and all of the “muggle” animals. Ron was in for a shock when he saw the different types of animals that were from around the globe.   
As the trio walked up to the entrance, Ron wrinkled his nose slightly at the amount of people that were around, not used to there being this many people in one place. Hermione grinned and slid her hand into his, entwining their fingers and gently bumping their shoulders. 

“Honestly Ron, it isn’t that bad. Besides, you’ll like it, I promise.” She ended this with a quick peck to his cheek and pulled them through the gate, her grin widening at the sights. She remembered coming to the zoo once a year with her parents, telling them facts that she knew about each animal, gaining smiles from her parents and the zoo workers as well. Harry was remembering the last time he went to the zoo, it was the day that he started to realize that he was different from his “family” and others near him. With those thoughts bouncing around in the duos’ brains, they led Ron to the different exhibits, laughing at his amazement at some of the animals, and the fear that would appear for others. At a certain point, Ron decided that he needed food so they swung by the courtyard, grinning at the different foods available for them. They decided to get him a very muggle meal and get him a burger and chips with some candy and a soda as well, treating him to the wonders of different foods. Once they were done eating and Ron had sung his praise about the food, the three walked around even more, pausing at some of the more exotic animals that they knew Ron would have never seen before. 

“Guys, thank you. This place is great! Maybe we could bring the rest of my family soon? They..they could use the distraction ya know?” With sad nods, Hermione and Harry agreed to bring the rest of the Weasley’s out sometime soon, especially George and Ginny. With that being said, the rest of day consisted of them fawning over animals and spending a peaceful day together, something that they hadn’t been able to do in ages. The Golden Trio had a hell of a run, but now that the war was over, they could finally be the young adults that they weren’t able to be before.


End file.
